


Jugando Sucio / Playing Dirty

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Marquillo   |   Deleted Scenes [7]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Flashbacks, Headcanon, LCDP Part 4, Missing Scene, Sex, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: After the game, Sergio and Raquel return to their room and share a sexy interlude.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Marquillo   |   Deleted Scenes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484774
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. ESP

La partida de fútbol había terminado.

El equipo rojo, el equipo de Raquel, había ganado 3-1.

La partida no sólo había servido como una distracción y un alivio del estrés de preparar el mayor atraco de la historia de la humanidad, sino que también había servido para que el equipo se conociera mejor, para crear un vínculo...

Sergio y Raquel volvieron a su habitación, cansados pero felices.

Él se sentó al borde de su cama, relajándose y soltando su corbata, mientras ella fue directamente por la botella de agua que estaba en la parte superior de su cómoda.

“Por un momento, pensé que ibas a saltar a mis brazos,” él confesó. “No en los de Helsinki.”

Raquel sonrió alegremente.

“Pero eso podría ser considerado un soborno,” ella provocó. “¿Y qué clase de jugadora sería si sobornara al árbitro?”

Ella lo miró y jadeó fuertemente, fingiendo estar sorprendida.

“¿Me dejaste ganar con la expectativa de tener sexo?”

Sergio parecía realmente ofendido. “Por supuesto que no. Me tomé mi tarea muy en serio. Nunca haría ninguna trampa en la partida.”

Raquel combatió el impulso de sonreír.

“Hmm...” se puso a relucir sus labios. “Es una lástima.”

Lo dejó allí con cara de tonto y le dió media vuelta.

“Bueno, me voy a bañar,” ella anunció, de pie a pocos metros de distancia, su espalda a él.

Se quitó las zapatillas, y se quitó los calcetines y comenzó a jugar con la cintura elástica de sus pantalones cortos negros - lentamente comenzó a quitárselos.

 _Muy_ lentamente.

“No supongo que...” Con precisión y una dolorosa facilidad, Raquel arrastró el material por sus redondas nalgas, y luego por sus delgadas piernas. Miró por encima de su hombro para mirarlo. “...el árbitro me quiere acompañar?”

Salió del tejido y se volvió hacia él, para que pudiera tener una visión completa.

Entonces, Raquel se quitó su camiseta roja, dejando al descubierto el sujetador deportivo negro y las pequeñas gotas de sudor que cubrían su piel. La echó descuidadamente al suelo de piedra y se mordió el labio inferior inocentemente, como si lo desafiara.

Comprendiendo el juego sucio que ella estaba jugando y de repente dominado por el deseo de esta magnífica mujer, Sergio le sonrió y se inclinó hacia atrás en una invitación.

La adrenalina de la partida seguía fluyendo por ellos.

Raquel sonrió y se pavoneó lentamente hacia su hombre.

Cuando lo alcanzó, Sergio le ahorró una mirada de anhelo antes de centrarse en su ropa interior oscura. Enganchó un dedo a cada lado del material y se lo bajó por las piernas, exponiéndola.

Ella se rió.

“Cuidado, Sr. Árbitro,” Raquel se burló mientras desabrochaba su corbata, la separaba y la tiraba a un lado. “Puede que tenga que denunciarle.”

La risa fue rápidamente sustituida por un gemido cuando Sergio le dio un beso en la parte baja del abdomen y le pellizcó la piel allí.

Entonces, para su sorpresa y asombro, ella rasgó su camisa, haciendo que los botones salieran volando por todas partes. Desechando lo que quedaba de la camisa, él se dio cuenta de que se quedaría seriamente sin ropa para vestir si seguían así.

Harta de esperar, Raquel le dio un ligero empujón hacia atrás, y se puso en acción para desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones mientras le besaba con fervor.

Su pobre hombre, ya estaba ansioso por ella. Bien.

Raquel se movió contra él, casi empujándolo del extremo.

Él desabrochó el cierre frontal de su sostén y suavemente succionó sus sensibles pezones.

Ella casi llegó al clímax sólo por la sensación...

_¡Basta de preliminares!_

Ella lo empujó para que se acostara en la cama.

“Bueno, supongo que debería empezar el soborno para la próxima partida.”

Después de soltar su pene de sus calzoncillos, ella se hundió en él, acogiéndolo en su núcleo mojado y haciendo que Sergio viera las estrellas.

Gimieron conjuntamente con la increíble sensación.

“Supongo que sí,” aceptó, con la voz tensa.

Sergio siempre se había considerado un hombre afortunado. Pero a veces miraba a Raquel y se preguntaba cómo era posible que tuviera tanta suerte de haberla encontrado y de tener su amor.

Y se preguntaba si realmente era digno de ese amor... y de ella.

Empezó lentamente. Cada movimiento fue calculado y sentido al máximo.

Entonces, como en un baile, el ritmo se aceleró pronto y también su ritmo.

Se aferraron el uno al otro por la vida, mientras ella lo montaba hacia el vacío.

*******

Más tarde, descansaron en los brazos del otro, envueltos ligeramente en sábanas de seda púrpura - cortesía del fallecido Andrés, sin duda.

Aunque estaban exhaustos, de alguna manera habían encontrado la fuerza para moverse a una posición más cómoda.

“Ahora sí que necesitamos un baño,” ella bromeó.

Se rieron juntos.

Volviendo a un cómodo silencio, cerraron los ojos y descansaron.

“¿Pongo a correr el agua para el baño?” Sergio sugirió tranquilamente después de un tiempo.

Raquel gimió, acurrucándose de nuevo en su pecho desnudo.

“Enseguida,” dijo ella, sin querer moverse.

Sergio podía entender muy bien la sensación.

Estar así en los brazos del otro era una sensación demasiado buena.

Los demás les esperarían para la cena, pero podían permitirse pasar unos minutos más en su pequeño paraíso.

Acercó a Raquel y le besó la frente.

 _¡Que se joda!_ El mundo podría esperar.


	2. ENG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ English translation ]  
>   
>  **A/N** : I'm Portuguese, so "Soccer" is nonsense... Fútbol is Football. Period.

The football match was over.

The red team – Raquel’s team – had won 3-1.

The match had not only served as a distraction and a relief from the stress of preparing the greatest heist in human history, it had also served as a way for the team to get to know each other better, to bond…

Sergio and Raquel returned to their bedroom, tired but happy.

He sat on the edge of their bed, relaxing and loosely pulling on his tie, while she made a bee line for the bottle of water that was on top of their dresser.

“For a moment, I thought you were going to jump into my arms,” he confessed. “Not Helsinki’s.”

Raquel smirked.

“But that might be considered a bribe.” she taunted. “And what kind of player would I be if I bribed the referee?”

She looked at him and gasped loudly, pretending to be shocked.

“Did you let me win in hopes of getting laid?”

Sergio actually looked offended. “Of course not. I took my task very seriously. I would never cheat the game.”

Raquel fought the urge to smile.

“Hmm…” she pouted her lips. “That’s a shame.”

She left him there looking like a dumbstruck fool and turned away from him.

“Well, I’m going to go take a bath,” she announced, standing only a few feet away, her back to him.

She toed off her sneakers, removed her socks and began toying with the elastic waist of her black shorts – she slowly began to take them off.

_Very_ slowly.

“I don’t suppose…” With precision and a painful ease, Raquel pulled the material down her round buttocks, then down her lean legs. She glanced over her shoulder to gaze at him. “…the referee would like to join me?”

She stepped out of the material and turned to face him, so he could get a full view.

Then, Raquel removed her red t-shirt, exposing the black sports bra and the small beads of sweat that covered her skin. She threw it carelessly onto the stone floor and bit her lower lip innocently, as if daring him.

Understanding the dirty game she was playing and suddenly overtaken by desire for this magnificent woman, Sergio smirked at her and leaned backwards in invitation.

The adrenaline from the game was still coursing through them.

Raquel grinned and strutted slowly toward her man.

When she reached him, Sergio spared one longing look up to her before focusing on her dark underwear. He hooked one finger on each side of the material and pulled it down her legs, exposing her.

She giggled.

“Careful, Mr. Referee,” Raquel teased as she undid his tie, pulled it apart and threw it aside. “I might have to report you.”

The giggle was quickly replaced by a moan as Sergio laid a kiss on her lower abdomen and nipped at the skin there.

Then, to his shock and amazement, she ripped his dress shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Discarding what was left of the shirt, he realized that he would be seriously running out of wearable clothes if they kept this up.

Done with waiting, Raquel nudged him back slightly, efficiently going to work on undoing his belt and trousers as she kissed him with fervor – she straddled him and felt his erection.

Her poor man, he was already aching for her. _Good_.

Raquel moved against him, nearly pushing him off the edge.

He undid the front clasp of her bra and gently suckled at her sensitive nipples.

She nearly climaxed from the sensation alone…

_Enough foreplay!_

She pushed him down to lay on the bed.

“Well, I suppose I should begin the bribe for the next match.”

After releasing his penis from his boxers, she sank into him – welcoming him into her wet core and Sergio making see stars.

They groaned in unison at the incredible feeling.

“I suppose you should,” he agreed, his voice strained.

Sergio had always considered himself to be a lucky man. But sometimes he looked at Raquel and wondered how it possible that he’d gotten so damn lucky to have found her and to have her love.

And he wondered if he was truly worthy of it… and of her.

It started off slowly. Every move was calculated and felt to the maximum.

Then, like a dance, the rhythm soon quickened and so did their pace.

They held on to each other for dear life as she rode him into oblivion.

*******

Later, they rested in each other’s arms, wrapped lightly in purple silk sheets – courtesy of the late Andrés, no doubt.

Exhausted though they were, they had still somehow found the strength to shift into a more comfortable position.

“Now we really need a bath,” she joked.

They laughed together.

Settling back into a comfortable silence, they closed their eyes and rested.

“Should I run the water for the bath?” Sergio suggested quietly after a while.

Raquel moaned, snuggling back onto his naked chest.

“In a minute,” she said, unwilling to move.

Sergio could understand the feeling all too well.

Being in each other’s arms like this felt too good.

The others would be expecting them for dinner, but they could afford to spend a few more minutes in their little heaven.

He pulled Raquel closer and kissed her forehead.

_Screw it!_ The world could wait.


End file.
